If Looks Could Kill
by Miss Takin
Summary: 02 OneShot Daisuke finds himself in a horribly cliched situation, and can only find one way to get out of it. DaisukeTakeru for Kari Izumi's Digimon Pairing Fanfiction Challenge


_**Title:** If Looks Could Kill_

_**Author:** Miss Takin_

_**Pairing:** Daisuke/Takeru_

_**Summary:** Daisuke finds himself in a horribly cliched situation, and can only find one way to get out of it._

_**A/N:** Yay! My first real attempt at shonen-ai! This is so exciting, because I've had so many ideas for stories but never actually wrote one. Ah well. Perhaps I'll write more in the future; I'm not really satisfied with this one but it'll do._

* * *

If looks could kill, Daisuke would have been dead for a long time now. 

"Miyako… please, calm down."

The boy had found himself in this particular situation a few times before, but not always for the same reason. All of these reasons were, however, all traced back to one blond – his damned boyfriend who just couldn't keep either of them out of trouble.

It's not like Takeru was trying to cause mayhem – hell, he didn't even seem to have a mischievous bone in his body, but he was _hot_, and the fact that the feeling was mutual couldn't have helped any, although Daisuke blushed at the thought.

At face value, the fact that Takeru was so incredibly sexy really didn't seem to have any effect on Daisuke getting in trouble so often, but it had everything to do with it if one looked closely enough. Well, technically you didn't have to look very closely at all, but their friends were happily oblivious to any relationship between the two boys.

You see, neither of them had really 'come out of the closet' to anyone yet, and it was the cover-ups for various awkward situations that really brought out the imaginative side of Daisuke. Takeru, having been very steadfast on the matter – "it's not my fault that we ended up in this situation, remember Daisuke?" he would say, and it was always true – had left it up to the brunette to deal with. This was why it was Daisuke here, cowering at Miyako's imposing figure. Sure, it wasn't always Miyako, but Takeru was never, ever the one going through the strict interrogation by friends or family members, unlike Daisuke.

"Why is Hikari acting so strangely?" the girl demanded in an extremely dangerous voice.

Daisuke trembled in the kitchen chair he had seated himself in. He hated these types of disasters the most – the especially awkward ones, the ones that would most definitely require some level of embarrassment to explain. "I don't know--."

"Liar!"

Okay, so they had sort of accidentally come out to at least one of their friends, but it had been very embarrassing and blunt. The whole thing sounded so cliché when they looked back on it, but Daisuke's stomach was still turning at the memory of the entire predicament.

"Miyako, I really think you should calm down now."

"I am calm!" Miyako said, almost as if she were forcing the words down Daisuke's throat and they weren't quite fitting properly.

Daisuke sighed in frustration. "What exactly did Hikari tell you?"

"She said 'maybe you should talk to Takeru or Daisuke'."

"So why didn't you talk to Takeru first?" It made all the sense in the world for that to be the first course of action. Everyone knew that Takeru was generally more reasonable and less temperamental when given the choice out of the two of them.

"I did," Miyako replied angrily, "he just got really red, screamed 'talk to Daisuke!' and ran away."

"Damn it," Daisuke whispered. It was too bad that Takeru was much too attractive to be angry with, or else he would have been pretty upset that the blond had dumped this on him. Takeru had the ability to be mad at anyone he wanted, but Daisuke was unfortunately lacking in that department.

"So?" Miyako asked. She began to tap her foot; something she knew Daisuke hated. He scowled.

"Look, it's hard to explain," he said.

Actually, it wasn't. It was really quite simple: Daisuke and Takeru had been in the act of disrobing each other when Hikari had walked through the door. It was why they were disrobing each other in the first place that was hard to explain.

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Miyako replied sarcastically.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Seriously, the whole thing should just be forgotten," he told her.

Miyako shook her head stubbornly. "You're not going anywhere until I find out why Hikari's acting so strangely.

In the end, it all came back to the blond. Daisuke just couldn't resist him.

He was so damn _hot_.

And it wasn't like he could blame Hikari for being embarrassed; he surely would have been too. They weren't being all that careful, anyway. Hikari had been the proud recipient of Takeru's spare key to their apartment, and he had previously told her that she needn't knock if she wanted to come in. If that wasn't enough of an accident waiting to happen, Daisuke speculated that perhaps if they had been in the bedroom with the door closed and locked instead of on the _kitchen table_, excuses could have been made and the whole ordeal could have been avoided for another while.

"Well, I guess now's as good a time as any other," he said under his breath.

"What?"

"Miyako," Daisuke began. He took a deep breath. "Hikari's acting strangely because she walked in on me and Takeru."

Miyako's glare became curious skepticism. "Doing what?" she inquired sharply.

"Um…"

"Doing what?"

"Uh…"

"What were you doing?"

"We were…"

"Spit it out!"

"We were making out!"

"Uh…"

Although she did look stupefied, the sound didn't fall out of Miyako's mouth, but rather a out of a male by the door. Daisuke looked around Miyako to find his handsome blond standing in the doorway to their apartment, Hikari's innocent eyes surveying the scene from behind.

"You're home," Daisuke stated. Takeru nodded and took a few steps into the room with Hikari cautiously following close behind. This had been the day that Takeru had promised to explain a few important things to her, and it appeared that he had kept his word – she was no longer blushing.

"I see Miyako knows," Takeru said, biting his lip. Daisuke loved it when he did that. Indeed, Miyako was frozen in place, registering the information. Everyone else was careful not to make any quick movements.

Suddenly, Miyako squealed. In a fit of what seemed to be joy, she jumped on Daisuke and started babbling this along the lines of "this is so cute!" and other such exclamations.

Daisuke cocked an eyebrow and looked at Takeru with a sort of exasperated expression. His mind wandered to various conversations he and his boyfriend had had on the topic of their friends' reactions. "Won this bet," he murmured to Takeru, "you owe me."

Then Takeru made a face that first gave Daisuke butterflies and then the strength to push Miyako off of himself. She went to hug Hikari instead. It was so like Takeru to instantly get him in the mood after he thought he might never be in the mood again. Miyako's outbursts tended to evoke those kinds of feelings in him.

"I think it's time for you two to leave," Daisuke said.

"We'll talk later," Takeru told them as he ushered them toward the door. Miyako giggled as the blond closed it in her face.

"So," he said, "what happened?"

"The usual Miyako," Daisuke replied. Suddenly he had Takeru backed up against the edge of the table, his fingers at the edge of the blond's shirt. "She stormed in, demanded I tell her what was going on and tapped her foot to bother me. Only difference was I actually told her this time and she did exactly what I thought she would do."

Takeru smiled as his lips hit Daisuke's, and his bare back was descending onto the wood of the table. "Maybe we should move into the bedroom," he suggested.

"Nope, not today."

* * *

Word Count: 1,243 


End file.
